Seul?
by Kafka Tamura
Summary: Je suis toujours seul le matin. Shizaya déjà établi, YAOI!


**Titre: **_Seul?  
><em>**Genre: **_Romance, drama.  
><em>**Rating: **_T parce qu'il n'y a pas de lémons mais tout de même des mentions de l'acte.  
><em>**Personnages: **_Shizuo et Izaya._

**Note: **_Bon, voilà un autre petit OS sur ce couple (il m'inspire, c'est fou!). Avant que vous ne commenciez, je tiens à préciser que je m'apprête à contredire tout ce que j'ai jamais dit sur Izaya, Shizuo et leur relation. À qui veut bien l'entendre, j'ai tendance à m'étendre sur le sujet et à dire «de toute façon, Shizaya, c'est carrément impossible, il s'est passé trop de choses entre eux» et patati et patata. Seulement, voilà, moi aussi je suis une fan de Shizaya malgré tout, et j'avais envie d'écrire une histoire dans laquelle ils auraient une relation. Donc, oui, ils sont déjà ensemble dès le départ. Par conséquent, c'est forcément OOC, mais j'ai quand même fait mon possible pour que ce ne le soit pas trop._

_Autre chose : c'est inspiré d'un manga dont je ne me souviens évidemment pas du nom ni même de l'auteur. Si vous avez une idée de ce que ça pourrait être, dites-le moi, j'aimerais le retrouver!_

_Dernière chose: C'est du point de vue de Shizuo, soit dit en passant._

_Sur ce, bonne lecture, et vous pouvez me dire si vous trouvez cela vraiment trop OOC ou si c'est assez IC à votre gout._

* * *

><p>Je suis toujours seul le matin.<p>

Je me réveille d'abord avec difficulté, cligne des yeux, tente de m'extirper du sommeil profond dans lequel je m'engouffre chaque nuit. Je me retourne ensuite, passe ma main sur son côté du lit et remarque que celui-ci est vide et froid. Cette sensation ne manque jamais de m'éveiller soudainement. Je réalise alors que je suis encore seul et plusieurs interrogations me viennent. Pourquoi n'est-il jamais là? Qu'ai-je fait pour qu'il s'en aille? Est-ce que je l'empêche de dormir? Passe-t-il la nuit ailleurs qu'ici?

Mais surtout, est-ce parce qu'il ne prend pas notre relation au sérieux qu'il ne reste jamais jusqu'au matin?

Malgré sa déclaration enflammée et la mienne, peut-être un peu moins enthousiaste, un mois plus tard, puis une relation qui s'est étalée sur un an avant que nous n'emménagions finalement ensemble dans son appartement, malgré tout ce qu'il m'a montré comme sentiments, malgré enfin que nous fassions l'amour chaque nuit et qu'il semble toujours l'apprécier, malgré tout cela, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'il joue avec mes sentiments. Depuis le temps que nous sommes ensemble, je voudrais lui faire confiance, mais j'ai du mal à ce faire. Pas une seule fois, depuis que nous passons nos nuits dans le même lit, je ne l'ai vu dormir, plongeant moi-même dans le sommeil immédiatement après nos ébats et me réveillant sans lui à mes côtés.

Au départ, je me suis dit qu'il était simplement un lève-tôt. Cela me semblait logique. Toutefois, après avoir vérifié plusieurs fois en pleine nuit qu'il n'était pas là, j'ai dû rejeter cette hypothèse. Ensuite, les questions que j'ai nommées plus haut ont afflué, et j'ai fini par me persuader que j'avais fait quelque chose de mal. J'ai essayé d'aborder le sujet plusieurs fois avec Izaya, mais il détournait toujours la conversation sans que je m'en rende compte.

J'ai alors déduit qu'il se moquait de mes sentiments pour un plan machiavélique dont il a le secret. Qu'il puisse jouer les amoureux devant moi, qu'il puisse me dire nonchalamment qu'il m'aime, qu'il puisse prendre ma main sans y réfléchir à deux fois et qu'il puisse enfin poser simplement ses lèvres sur les miennes en un baiser d'habitude ne vient en rien me persuader du contraire. J'ai constaté plusieurs fois qu'il est un très bon acteur. Je ne peux m'empêcher de douter en lui, parce qu'il est ce genre de personne, et conséquemment indigne d'être cru.

Toutefois, je dois absolument le confronter, ne serait-ce qu'à la mémoire de nos moments passés ensemble. Ce serait faire preuve d'une immaturité flagrante de le laisser sans même m'expliquer. Qui plus est, j'aimerais entendre la vérité de sa bouche, même si son rejet risque de me faire énormément de mal. C'est toujours mieux que de vivre dans le doute constant.

Me voici donc cette nuit, réveillé par mon cadran, toujours seul. Il est une heure du matin. Je me lève contrairement à mon habitude et tente quelques pas vers la porte. Après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses, je rejoins ladite porte et l'ouvre. J'entre alors dans le couloir, me dirige vers les escaliers que je descends. J'arrive dans la partie bureau de l'appartement et je vois Izaya assis devant son ordinateur, le visage seulement éclairé par l'écran. J'ouvre la lumière d'un seul coup, ce qui le fait sursauter. Après un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il me reconnait, il me lance :

- Ah, Shizu-chan, c'est toi! Ne me fais pas peur comme ça!

Je m'approche et lui demande :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Il me fait alors la moue que je détestais au départ, mais que j'ai appris à aimer à force de le côtoyer et me lance sur un ton se voulant enjoué :

- J'avais du retard dans mon travail, alors je le reprends. Et toi, Shizu-chan, qu'est-ce que tu fais? Tu n'arrives pas à dormir?

Je dis, sur mon ton sérieux se voulant menaçant :

- Izaya!

Il lève des yeux interrogateurs vers moi. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi je me fâche. Pourtant, il devrait le savoir, cela me semble tellement évident. Je m'explique donc :

- Je te demande ce que tu fais chaque nuit! Pourquoi tu restes pas dans notre lit? Est-ce que tu sais c'est quoi de se réveiller seul à chaque matin? Non, tu le sais pas, parce que tu es celui qui me laisse tout seul!

Tout le long de mon monologue, il tente d'intervenir, mais je ne le laisse pas faire et finis par lui crier :

- C'est parce que tu joues avec mes sentiments, c'est ça?

- Shizu-chan, je t'assure que ce n'est pas le cas, qu'il me dit sur un ton assez pathétique.

Je vois dans ses yeux qu'il ne sait pas comment gérer la situation. Tiens, ça t'apprendra à jouer avec mes sentiments! Je contourne son bureau et le prends par l'encolure. Une brève lueur de peur passe dans ses yeux, et je m'en veux soudainement, mais je les fixe quand même avec le plus de hargne que je peux rassembler. Je le pousse contre le mur sans ménagement et serre son cou. Il empoigne ma main avec les siennes et me supplie de le lâcher. Il m'assure qu'il va tout me dire si je le laisse parler. Je le relâche donc et l'observe tomber. Il reprend son souffle, se frotte le cou avec ses mains. Il a l'air de souffrir, et toute ma colère part en fumée. Pourquoi ne suis-je jamais capable de me retenir? Je m'étais dit que je voulais régler cela à l'amiable! Pour me repentir, je le laisse parler et écoute les excuses qu'il va me sortir.

- Je ne voulais pas te le dire, Shizu-chan, parce que j'avais peur de te dégouter, mais je ne peux pas dormir. J'en suis totalement incapable. Je souffre de ce qu'on appelle de l'insomnie idiopathique. Tu ne sais surement pas ce que c'est, en fait personne ne le sait. Personne n'en sait la cause et il n'y a aucun remède. Je suis condamné à ne pas dormir, à ouvrir les yeux dès que je les ferme, à être constamment fatigué durant la journée. Tu n'as rien remarqué, Shizu-chan, parce que je suis un bon acteur, mais je vis constamment dans une sorte d'état entre le sommeil et l'éveil. J'ai bien essayé de me guérir, mais il n'y a rien à faire. J'ai essayé la drogue, l'alcool, j'ai essayé de couper tous les sons, toutes les lumières, j'ai essayé de me forcer à garder les yeux fermés et à ne pas bouger, mais rien n'y fait, Shizu-chan, rien n'y fait! Plus j'essaie, plus je m'enfonce, alors j'ai décidé de m'accepter, mais je ne voulais pas te perdre à cause de cela, alors je te l'ai caché...

Durant son monologue, je ne peux m'empêcher de le fixer avec la bouche grande ouverte. Bouche bée, oui, je suis bouche bée. Lui évite mon regard, par gêne je suppose. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il souffrait autant! Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il puisse tenter de me cacher une chose aussi grave juste pour que je ne pas sois dégouté! Mon dieu, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? Je m'agenouille devant lui et lui dis :

- Izaya, excuse-moi, j'aurais dû croire plus en toi. Je suis qu'un idiot! Comment j'ai pu ignorer tous ces moments qu'on a passés ensemble? Comme j'ai pu pas remarquer que tu avais un problème si grave? Je suis qu'un salaud, Izaya!

- Non, Shizu-chan, je suis désolé, c'est moi qui aurais dû te le dire. Est-ce que je te dégoute?

Je le prends par les épaules et le force à me regarder. Je sens de l'incertitude dans ses yeux et je ne peux m'empêcher de me traiter de salopard. Mais pourquoi dois-je toujours sauter aux conclusions? Izaya m'a montré ses sentiments pendant si longtemps, je devrais le croire depuis le temps!

- Non, Izaya, tu me dégoutes pas, je t'assure. Je t'aime, c'est pas une maladie à la con qui va m'empêcher de t'aimer! Tu devrais comprendre que mes sentiments sont plus forts que ça!

Il me fait enfin un sourire. Il murmure mon surnom, que j'ai commencé à aimer parce qu'il est le seul à le dire, et me dit enfin, avec une pointe d'amertume :

- Shizu-chan, fais-moi plus confiance. Moi aussi je t'aime tellement, tellement que j'ai laissé tomber ma fierté pour toi. Tu devrais savoir mieux que quiconque à quel point ça m'a pris du courage pour t'avouer mes sentiments!

- Oui, je sais, Izaya, je m'excuse de pas t'avoir fait confiance. Je te jure que ça se reproduira plus! Est-ce que tu me pardonnes?

- Hum, voyons voir...

Je revois sa malice habituelle dans son regard lorsqu'il me lance :

- Ça va dépendre de la façon que tu comptes utiliser pour me prouver que tu es désolé!

- Dans ce cas, Izaya, je te préviens que tu risques de ne pas pouvoir marcher demain...

- Je prends le risque!

Il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes, entoure mes épaules de ses bras, et je l'embrasse avec passion. Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire si je me réveille seul le matin? Tant qu'Izaya m'aime, c'est tout ce qui compte!


End file.
